Remained Memory
by Hikage Natsuhimiko
Summary: Prekuel 'Unpredicted Memory! Ingatannya semakin pudar. Fakta menyakitkan dan kebencianya terhadap sang Tuan Besar memperbesar inginnya untuk bisa terbang dalam kebebasan menyambut awan. Warn! Typo, OC domination, summary nggak nyambung, plot berantakan.


_Suara pecahan kaca, amarah terseru tidak jelas, debam benda-benda jatuh, suara murka berteriak, suara gaduh lain. Dua sosok anak-anak meringkuk di pojok ruangan berharap perlindungan. Suara pukulan lalu hening. Dunia mereka hancur bersama tamparan hujan di kaca jendela. Seorang mendobrak pintu masuk dan menarik paksa salah seorang dari dua anak di sana. Jeritan tak rela mulai terdengar dari dua yang dipisahkan, tangisan tertelan malam._

Mata kelabu terpancar baja kokoh terbuka perlahan, memandang benci langit-langit polos yang seolah memproyeksikan mimpi buruk –terburuk- nya. Ia tersenyum pahit pada takdir yang mengikatnya.

Langit masih tidak menunjukkan warna cerahnya dan bintang masih berada di antara kelam. Jam yang tak berdetak menunjukkan waktu dini hari dalam pecahan kontras _pixel_. Bangkit dari pembaringan, remaja ayu bersurai panjang legam itu menyeret kakinya menyusuri lantai berlapis karpet lalu keramik dingin. Membasuh diri dengan air dingin sebelum menyambut matahari yang masih di peraduan.

Suara ketukan pelan terdengar dari luar kamar. Dengan satu perintah kalem, sang tamu memberanikan diri membuka pintu dan menyambut majikan mudanya dengan hormat. Niat sang pelayan membangunkan sang puteri hilang. Digantikan dengan senyum kagum melihat majikannya sudah siap untuk apapun hari ini. Ia menyingkir memberikan jalan lalu mengikuti di jarak yang mereka anggap sopan menuju ruang makan untuk mengambil sarapan.

Sayang suasana damai sebelum matahari menyingsing barusan hancur oleh hawa dingin dari peraduan dua pasang manik serupa. Aroma kuat anggur merah, rokok dan semerbak harum yang menyengat memperburuk atmosfir. Pemilik manik kelabu yang lebih muda memutus pandangan, sesegera mungkin meninggalkan ruang makan yang disulap memuakkan oleh sang Tuan Besar.

 **Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

"Selamat pagi, Yuu." remaja laki-laki yang terbilang mungil untuk seusianya menyapa siswi yang baru saja masuk ke ruang khususnya. Sebuah senyum tipis lolos sebagai balasan. "Kamu bawa laporan kedisiplinan minggu lalu?" tanyanya lalu duduk di kursi tamu di depan meja ketua OSIS sambil membuka bundel _paperwork_ yang sudah ada di sana entah sejak kapan.

"Nah, akhir-akhir ini tidak banyak yang melanggar peraturan di sekolah." gadis yang menjabat sebagai ketua seksi keamanan OSIS menyerahkan map laporannya dan segera keluar tanpa perlu berbasa-basi, ada upacara bendera yang harus dia pimpin.

"Maaf selalu merepotkan Yuu! Berjuanglah!" sang ketua OSIS menyemangati. Rutinitas setiap senin pagi. Dia bukan tidak bertanggung jawab tidak memimpin upacara rutin itu, hanya masalah keadaan. Yuu mengayuh langkah ke lapangan, mengecek kembali kelengkapan lalu berdiri di posisi seharusnya sebelum menyerukan perintah untuk dimulainya upacara dengan suara lantang.

* * *

 **At first sight**

"Yuuhi~!" sebuah botol minuman isotonik dingin menempel di pipinya begitu Yuu melewati pintu kelasnya.

"Ke kantin selesai upacara, eh?" Yuu memberi _glare_ namun tetap mengambil botol minuman dan menegak isinya kasar. Temannya hanya tertawa geli. "Suka sekali melanggar peraturan! Awas saja kalau ada inspeksi mendadak, baru tahu rasa." tersenyum kecil, Yuu menjitak pelan dahi temannya itu.

"Yaah, jangan didoain juga. Kamu 'kan juga ngerasain pengaruhnya." mereka duduk sebangku, pojok kanan bangku nomor dua dari depan. Selama menunggu guru yang biasa melakukan _briefing_ pagi hadir dan memulai kelas, bisa ditebak betapa riuhnya tempat itu. Terlebih kelas mereka, lebih dominan siswa laki-laki.

"Maya..." sebuah buku sketsa A5 tersodor memotong kalimat Yuu. Maya sudah terbiasa dengan Yuu yang meminjam buku sketsanya di senin pagi. Lagi pula dia baru saja menambah satu gambar di halaman kosong buku sketsanya. Menghela napas pelan, Maya menyenderkan punggung ke sandaran kursinya. Melirik pada Yuu yang antusias memandangi coretan-coretan pensil yang belum pernah tersentuh tinta. Tidak berani untuk memberi garis tegas lalu merusak sang kertas yang tidak setebal kanvas, kilahnya.

"Nah, apa kau sibuk pulang nanti? Boleh bantu aku?" gadis berwajah khas berkulit pucat itu menoleh tidak tertarik oleh pertanyaan bersemangat teman sebangkunya. Menghela napas lelah untuk kesekian kalinya ia menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah ia tahu maksudnya.

"Aku tidak mau jadi model telanjang."

"Oh, ayolah... tidak akan telanjang, sungguh. Berdiri atau duduk saja di dekat jendela ruang klub seni. Hanya itu. Aku perlu model latihan untuk kompetisi klub minggu depan." alasannya, Yuu memang selalu dimintai tolong menjadi model ketika pelajaran atau klub dengan kegiatan yang memerlukan model. Rambut panjang sewarna bulu gagak, wajah bulat dengan dagu melancip, hidung mungil tidak pesek *Authornya ngejleb sendiri*, mata bulat sewarna metal dingin, garis bibir tegas, kulit pucat berona tepat, tubuh semampai berisi.

Dan Maya adalah satu-satunya orang paling –mungkin- tidak waras yang meminta Yuu telanjang untuknya. Beruntung tulang keringnya hanya mengalami retak kecil dan sembuh dalam satu setengah bulan. Guru konseling pun geleng kepala atas absurdnya permintaan Maya. Itu saat minggu kedua awal semester ketika klub seni memintanya untuk menjadi model.

"..." pandangan datar mampir agak lama di mata cokelat jernih Maya. Ringisan tidak menjanjikan masih terpasang di bibir tipisnya. Untunglah karena 'insiden' itu Maya jadi bisa dekat dengan teman sekelasnya yang agaknya datar ini.

"Jika kau mau aku yang menjadi model, maka aku tidak mau berada di dalam ruangan." pernyataan biasa itu membuat Maya mengubur wajahnya dalam lipatan tangan. Sebenarnya dia sudah menyiapkan 'macam-macam' ketika mereka sudah hanya berdua di ruang kesenian. Tapi gadis itu masih tidak hilang akal untuk bisa melihat kecantikan menyeluruh yang sudah jadi favoritnya sejak pandangan pertama. Di menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap Yuu dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Kita bisa-"

"Kolam renang sekolah akan digunakan untuk latihan berhubung akan segera ada turnamen provinsi."

"Ah, aku menyerah..." hela pasrah meluncur setelah Maya mengistirahatkan punggungnya ke sadaran kusinya. Yuu tidak memerlukan banyak perhatian untuk bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Maya yang terlewat supel itu. Dalam sekali tatap, dia bisa tahu apa yang sedang Maya pikirkan. Dan semuanya tidak pernah baik bagiya. Dia merasa ingin menertawakan wajah teman pertamanya di sekolah menengah itu.

"Bisa kau hentikan memikirkan tentang tubuhku? Itu mengganggu, serius. Nah, untuk sekarang sebaiknya kau mulai menggunakan otak kirimu itu. Kimia menunggu kita." dan geram tidak suka terdengar seperti suara perut bermasalah. Yuu melepas satu kekehan kecil.

Bel selesainya kegiatan belajar-mengajar terdengar seperti lonceng kebebasan bagi mereka yang cukup membenci hari senin karena merenggut masa bermalas-malasan mereka di hari minggu. Banyak dari mereka sudah siap pulang sebelum waktunya malah, termasuk Maya yang bahkan tidak mengeluarkan perangkat belajarnya sama sekali di jam terakhir. Bahasa Inggris. Mungkin karena dia terlalu jenius dalam bidang itu atau sudah menghapal seluruh isi buku cetaknya sampai ke daftar pustaka. Dan tanpa permisi tangan Yuu ditariknya dengan menggebu-gebu ketika guru mereka meninggalkan kelas.

"Hey, katakan! Apa Noel memberimu sesuatu sampai kau terlihat sangat bahagia seperti itu?" Maya mulai menggoreskan pensil warna biru ke satu halaman bersih buku sketsanya. Yuu didudukkan santai menerawang langit, menghadap matahari siang menjelang sore di bangku taman dengan sebuah _onepiece_ putih sederhana tanpa lengan, pinjaman dari klub drama. Berlatar rumpun buttercup liar dan semak mawar yang merambati dinding rumah kaca sekolah yang berisi tanaman apotek hidup.

"Tidak juga." sepasang kata yang mengandung arti lebih dari satu meluncur dengan nada penuh pikiran. Yuu memang sedang banyak pikiran. Sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan sang ketua OSIS.

"Yuuhiko, aku tidak bisa melewatkan suara bersemangatmu ketika memimpin upacara tadi pagi." pernyataan Maya mengalihkan pandangan Yuu, dia tidak tahu kalau Maya bisa dengan mudah membaca dirinya. "Lihat, kau tidak menyangkalnya."

"Aku -"

"Aah, nanti! Kembali ke posisimu!" teriakan panik Maya membuahkan sebuah senyum geli yang samar di wajah Yuu. Maya sudah mulai menggores pensil-pensil warna pada sketsanya, memberi rona dengan goresan lembut yang khas. Membenarkan posisinya, Yuu kembali menerawang langit yang mulai berubah jingga dan sebuah informasi menarik yang didapatnya semalam membuahkan satu senyum yang bertahan hingga Maya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tanpa cela. Siapa juga yang pertama memulai pembicaraan? Yuu terkekeh dalam hati.

* * *

 **Crow**

Lambaian kemayu surai _raven_ teruntai tinggi berhias pita satin hitam nampak elegan dibelai angin. Berdiri kokoh menapak tubuh tanpa gerak yang bertumpuk menciptakan kehororan tersendiri bagi yang masih memiliki kesadaran akan bahaya. Sang predator berdecih. Jijik akan perburuannya setiap kali sang Tuan Besar menginginkan kemenangan.

Sorot lampu depan mobil murahan mengekspos punggungnya.

"Haaahh, capek!" keluhnya, sebuah kilas balik akan seorang yang berharga nampak semakin buram. Ia berdoa semoga bisa mengingat jelas orang yang menjadi penyemangatnya sebelum berbalik dan melanjutkan pekerjaan kotornya. Dia tidak sedang ingin pulang ke rumah besar yang tidak bisa ia sebut rumah itu.

.

"Yuu?" Noel baru sampai di ruang ketua OSIS pagi itu dan menemukan Yuu sudah berada di sofa setengah penuh oleh kertas dalam keadaan tertidur. Bukan hanya sekali ini memang, tapi tetap saja ini membuatnya khawatir. Apa ayahnya lagi? Identitas Yuu adalah sebuah rahasia umum di sekolah ini. Tidak ada yang berani mengganggu aturan tidak langsung ini tanpa kenekatan bunuh diri.

Mengedarkan pandangan, dia mendapati tumpukan pakaian rusak membungkus sepasang _nunchaku_ dengan banyak bercak darah. Dan berapa kali pun dia melihat pemandangan pasif itu, dia masih tidak bisa berhenti merinding ngeri dan terbiasa. Dia tidak menyukai kekerasan, tapi tidak pada tempat yang tepat untuk mengatakan 'Hentikan tidakan kekerasanmu itu Yuu.'.

"Haa, kau pasti kerepotan ya, Yatagarasu- _san_."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan gila itu." sebuah raung protes khas seseorang yang baru bangun tidur membuat Noel bergidik kaget. "Hanya sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi dan sang Tuan Besar akan terguling di jalanan kasar."

"Tapi kau tetap memakainya dalam misi-misi berbahayamu. Sesekali tolong pikirkan keselamatanmu dulu Yuu."

"Aku hanya spontan saja memakai panggilan yang mencolok itu. Terima kasih padamu. Sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah bisa terbiasa." kekehan kikuk terdengar dari remaja laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya. Mengemasi barang-barangnya, Yuu permisi untuk membersihkan diri. Rasanya sekolah ini akan menjadi rumah kedua Yuu.

Noel meregangkan otot yang jarang-jarang digerakkannya dan menyamankan diri di bangkunya. Banyak _paperwork_ menyebalkan yang harus dia urus. Dan dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak membakar berkas-berkas itu setelah lima menit ia mulai mengerjakannya. Setidaknya pekerjaan yang tidak tersangkut dunia bawah masih lebih baik, batinnya mencoba menyemangati diri.

"Nah, ada beberapa anak bermasalah dari sini yang terlibat semalam, sepertinya kelompok yang sedang aku tangani merekrut mereka." dan Noel juga harus memastikan dokter jantung terbaik harus selalu siap untuknya.

"Yuu, aku akan cepat mati kalau kau selalu secepat itu dan muncul tiba-tiba! Kembali ke kelasmu kalau kau sudah selesai!"

"Maa, aku hanya selalu menyukai reaksi spontanmu itu Noel." godanya. Meletakkan sebuah tumpukan data di hadapan sang ketua OSIS, Yuu meninggalkan ruangan Noel yang segera akan terisi dengan hawa frustasi menyebalakan.

* * *

 **Foolish**

Berjalan tidak niat menuju ruang kesenia, Yuu yang dipanggil melalui pesan singkat oleh sang ketua klub benar-benar merasa ada yang mencurigakan. Jika ini menyangkut model atau inspirasi, seharusnya mereka meminta orang lain. Sekarang jadwal patroli setelah jam sekolahnya harus berubah lagi. Tanpa mengetuk, Yuu membuka pintu untuk disambut pemandangan berantakan tidak normal. Maya tidak ada di manapun untuk menyambutnya. Bukan berarti dia merasa kehilangan, tidak. Tapi dalam sekilas Yuu mengerti keadaanya. Karena tidak mungkin salah satu anggota klub ini memutuskan untuk mengecat seluruh lantai, tembok dan langit-langit dengan komposisi yang mengganggu. Sebuah kanvas besar yang telah koyak tergeletak dengan bingkai patah, wajahnya yang belum selesai terpoles cat dalam lukisan itu memberitahu Yuu.

"Di mana?" dengan cepat seorang anggota klub seni menyebutkan satu kemungkinan. Belakang sekolah memang satu tempat yang disesali Yuu karena sulit sekali mendapat _view_ tempat itu tanpa harus memutari bangunan utama sekolah. Terhalang rimbunan pohon dan berbatasan dengan dinding yang mengarah langsung ke hutan. Kenapa pula sekolah ini dibangun di pinggiran hutan?

Ia memasang _armband_ kuning dengan kapital hitam bertulis 'keamanan' di lengan kanannya. Mempercepat larinya hingga mendapatkan dirinya berada di taman belakang sekolah. Kerumunan siswa dengan seragam yang berbeda agak jauh dari tempatnya, Maya dan seorang lagi anggota klub seni terjebak di antara para pengacau dan tembok.

Tanpa suara yang berarti, Yuu melarikan dirinya untuk memberi pelajaran pada murid sekolah lain yang berani memasuki teritorinya tanpa ijin dan mengganggu kegiatan klub sekolahnya. Ia melompat ke anak berbadan paling besar dan menghadiahkan sebuah tendangan di wajahnya. Mereka terpaku sesaat untuk mengolah data masuk yang tiba-tiba itu, Yuu tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk segera 'menyelesaikan' mereka yang tidak seharusnya berada di tempat ini.

"Yuu!" _facepalm_ di tempat, Maya berseru untuk menghentikan yang sedang bersenang-senang sediri. Kasihan pada orang-orang bodoh yang habis tanpa dosa di tangan sang ketua seksi keamanan. "Mereka hanya orang-orang iri yang kalah dalam kompetisi seni tahun lalu." untunglah Yuu mendengarkan dan berhenti memukuli wajah salah satu dari para pengganggu itu. "Tahun ini mereka mencoba mengintimidasi kami. Tapi putus asa setelah memasuki ruang klub dan melihatku yang sedang melukismu."

"..." jeda yang hanya dua detik itu Yuu menyelesaikan informasi yang dilontarkan Maya padanya. "Dasar orang bodoh!" dan Maya melepas gelak tawa yang bisa dibilang sangat lantang.

"Ma- Maya..." gadis berkacamata yang juga menjadi sandera dari kasus tidak bermutu ini mengiterupsi. Pandangan khawatirnya tertuju pada lengan kanan Maya yang bengkak membiru dan berdarah di beberapa luka akibat benda tumpul. Tangan adalah hal terpenting bagi seorang pekerja seni, dan dengan bodohnya Maya hanya tertawa.

"Ah, aku lupa lukanya." hanya tawa tanpa rasa bersalah yang tertinggal sebelum Yuu membawanya ke ruang UKS seperti karung beras. "Serius deh, kalian lupa kalau aku kidal?"

Mereka tertawa.

* * *

 **Borren**

Yuu merasa asing dengan nama yang entah dari mana asalnya itu. Borren. Orang tua macam apa yang memberi nama anaknya dengannama aneh seperti itu, atau ada satu arti dari salah satu negara antah-berantah yang tidak diketahuinya? Mengecek kembali data individu yang dihindari sang Tuan Besar yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya, Yuu meneliti setiap detail informasi menarik dari yang bernama Borren ini. Borren yang ia tahu adalah seorang dari perusahaan terbesar dunia ini bisa mengancam keberlangsungan 'perusahaan' ayahnya, Yuu tidak tahu alasannya namun ayahnya sangat berhati-hati dengan urusan yang bisa melibatkannya dengan Borren walau dia menjalin kerja dengan perusahaan tempat Borren bekerja.

Menarik, karena Yuu menemukan data lainnya, yang entah kenapa serupa tapi jauh berbeda. Semisal Borin seorang jenius matematika, Pao-Pao master tinju dengan diskripsi aneh tentang topi gajahnya, Reboyama seorang guru SMP dan Reborn sang _hitman_ terhebat dunia. Yang terakhir benar-benar membuat Yuu merinding. Walau mereka memiliki latar belakang berbeda dan entah kenapa Yuu tidak bisa menemukan satupun foto tentang mereka, tapi Yuu merasa ada kesamaan dari mereka semua.

Yuu berharap Borren ini memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membantunya meruntuhkan pekerjaan kotor ayahnya di dunia bawah. Yuu lelah menghadapi orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Triad China yang mengejar ibunya yang sudah dikabarkan meninggal bersama saudaranya. Lelah dengan Yakuza yang dikhianati ayahnya. Lelah dengan mafia yang terus membidik ke arahnya.

Kemungkinan dari Borren atau perusahaan tempatnya bekerja berkaitan dengan salah satu dari mereka tidaklah kecil. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi hingga Yuu bisa terbebas dari belenggu dan ikatan kuat sang ayah yang merepotkan sampai ke tulang.

Lelah, Yuu merapikan file yang bertebaran di kamarnya. Ia tahu ayahnya akan segera mengirimnya pada gengster yang mencoba mengganggu transaksi di pelabuhan beberapa jam nanti. Hanya dugaan, namun ia bisa katakan informasinya lebih dari cukup untuk bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi pada ayahnya berikutnya. Sungguh orang tua yang merepotkan.

Selesai dengan kekacauannya, sebuah ketukan disusul suara lembut seorang maid terdengar dari depan pintu kamarnya. Sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi diselipkan di celah bawah pintunya. Dugaannya tentang transaksi di pelabuhan memang benar, tapi misinya bukanlah untuk mengatasi para gengster.

"Geh, dia menuang minyak pada kobaran api." dengan bodohnya, sang Tuan Besar mengirim Yuu untuk membunuh pimpinan client yang akan ditemuinya untuk transaksi ilegal di pelabuhan. Entah informan ayahnya ini memang payah atau dia sengaja membantu Yuu untuk segera menghancurkan ayahnya, Yuu tidak peduli. Kenyataannya, ayahnya tidak tahu tentang gengster lokal yang tercampur kepolisian dan mencoba mengganggu transaksi ini menguntungkan, itu sudah cukup memuaskan Yuu.

Yuu mengaktifkan ponsel pintarnya dan membuka aplikasi peta. Menyiapkan diri dan tempat untuk membidik. Jarak satu kilometer akan membuatnya cukup aman untuk tidak terlibat masalah yang berikutnya. Ini akan menjadi mudah.

* * *

 **Input**

"Hee... Yuu sedang senang?" Maya menggoda Yuu yang baru menyelesaikan patroli setelah jam sekolahnya dari jendela ruang kesenian. Tangan kanannya yang terluka terperangkap dalam gips sampai atas siku, tangan kirinya menggenggam kuas bernoda cat minyak hijau.

"Tidak, tidak juga."

"Hm..." nada menggoda masih terdengar jelas. "Begitukah? Aku menonton berita pagi ini."

"Pft, seperti bukan dirimu saja. Biasanya kau hanya akan menatap animasi kuning –iynwim- dengan sereal yang habis tanpa sadar." menyandarkan diri pada tembok, Yuu meregangkan otot tegang yang selalu siaga. "Lagi pula pak tua itu berhasil lolos."

"Itu sarkatik!" protes kekanakan itu hanya ditanggapi gumaman main-main.

"Aku tumbuh bersama hal itu." kilahnya. Berbalik, Yuu mengobservasi ruang kesenian yang sudah terkenal berantakannya itu sudah cukup rapi. Menemukan satu kanvas sekitar dua kali satu setengah meter yang membelakangi mereka. "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Eheehh, tapi kau harus berpose la-" sebuah cubitan dipipinya memaksa Maya mengiyakan permintaan Yuu. "Aku harus mengingatkanmu kalau kau punya tenaga monster."

"Ya, terima kasih."

Segera setelah melewati pintu, Yuu mendapati dirinya memandang takjub akan lukisan yang cukup mendominasi ruangan itu. Dirinya yang terduduk di rerumputan menghadap langit sore dengan gaun putih tersapu angin. Sebuah sayap yang ditambahkan di atas panggul terlipat ke depan. Satu sosok lain yang asing namun entah kenapa familiar berdiri di hadapan dirinya dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan satu sayap yang serasi dengan miliknya mengembang indah.

"Kau, tahu. Membayangkan seseorang yang tidak pernah kau temui itu menyakitkan. Terlebih kalau kau hanya melihatnya dari sebuah foto usang." Maya menginterupsi lamunan Yuu, memberi penekanan ketika matanya memperhatikan liontin di leher Yuu. "Yaaah, aku hanya mencoba memprediksi bagaimana rupa saudara tak bernamamu yang berharga itu. Bahkan harus membuatnya menutup mata saking susahnya."

Yuu masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan ciptaan Maya. Sebuah senyuman tergurat lega. Bayangan dalam ingatannya sejelas berlian. Ia bisa mengingat wajah hangat yang dirindukannya. Namun pandangannya terhalang selembar kertas cetak.

"Noel memintaku memberikannya padamu."

Sebuah formulir untuk pertukaran pelajar. Berisi data tentangnya tanpa nama, dan tempat tujuannya.

"Namimori. Itu tempat kelahiranmu 'kan?"

Menghadap sang pelukis muda dengan wajah memerah siap menangis, Yuu mendapatkan sebuah pelukan. Harapannya untuk bisa mengkonfirmasi kebebasan akan segera terwujud.

"Nah, kau senang 'kan? Jangan lupakan kami di sini kalau kau bertemu bahagia di sana nanti. Noel akan sangat merindukanmu. Selesai dua semester nanti kembalilah dan jangan lupa untuk membawakanku oleh-oleh. Aku dengar kertas beras di Jepang kualitas terbaik, aku juga mau kuas kaligrafi dan tintanya. Cat alami di sana kude-" sebuah benjolan besar menidurkan Maya yang berperan udang di balik bakwan.

* * *

 **So Tiny, so Thin**

Hibari.

Dia tidak begitu yakin kalau nama keluarga asal ibunya benar seperti itu. Ingatannya sudah mulai rapuh tergerus waktu. Sepuluh tahun? Atau sudah lebih? Selama itu dia ada di kurungan ayahnya, selama itu pula dia dipaksa melupakan masa lalu dengan kejam. Dia bahkan tidak mengingat nama depan ibu dan saudaranya. Satu-satunya yang bahagia dihidupnya adalah kehidupan sekolah dan masa lalu yang hampir mati. Sisanya hanya mimpi buruk tanpa akhir jika dia tidak segera melepaskan diri. Hibari, setidaknya hanya itu kemungkinan paling tepat dari sekian banyak nama yang diburu oleh kelompok Triad yang mengejar ibunya dan orang yang berhubungan dengannya.

Hibari yang ditemukannya pertama kali adalah seorang yang tergabung di kelompok Triad yang kini masih menjadikan dia dan ayahnya terget. Dia mencari catatan sipil tentang Hibari di Namimori. Hanya pernah tercatat tiga Hibari yang pernah tinggal di Namimori. Dua lainnya ditulis sudah tewas dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Itu cukup membuatnya sakit hati. Sejujurnya dia sudah mendapat kabar kalau ibu dan kakaknya mengalami insiden –yang dia percaya bukanlah sebuah kecelakaan- dan tewas, tapi melihat bukti sipil itu tetap membuatnya sakit hati.

Yatagarasu.

Gagak suci dengan tiga kaki dari salah satu mitologi asia, dipercaya sebagai representasi matahari dan sebagai penuntun jalan dan kelahiran ketika peperangan. Dan karena dirinya hanya samar-samar mengingat nama belakang ibunya seperti sejenis burung, Noel memberinya nama panggilan yang menurutnya gila itu. Walau pada kenyataanya, tidak salah juga dibagian peperangan. Dan secara tidak sengaja dia menggunakan panggilan itu ketika ia berada dalam keadaan genting identitas. Yatagarasu, pemeran dibalik layar dan yang memastikan jalan tetap bersih untuk orang egois terpanggil sang Tuan Besar.

Yuu mengerang. Dia lelah, bahkan lelah untuk mengatakan dirinya lelah. Walau pekerjaannya 'membersihkan sampah' di jalan ayahnya, tetap saja sulit mencari informasi dari sampah yang diatasinya. Seiring dengan aksinya yang kadang membabi-buta dalam membersihkan jalan dan menggali informasi, nama Yatagarasu sendiri juga semakin dikenal.

"Oh, ayolah... senaif dan primitif apa negara ini? Kenapa orang-orang merepotkan itu mudah sekali keluar masuk dan membuatku mengurusi mereka?!"

Sebuah denting kecil bernada khusus dari ponselnya mengalihkan perhatian yang semula ada di layar komputer dengan banyak jendela bukaan. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Noel, namun penulisan pesan yang asing bukan dari remaja kelewat mungil itu.

[Yatagarasu, aku bisa membantumu.]

Noel tidak akan pernah memanggilnya Yatagarasu tanpa sebuah sindiran berarti. Dan walau mungkin nama kontak dirinya dalam ponsel Noel adalah Yatagarasu, Noel akan tetap memanggilnya Yuu di awal percakapan dengan segala basa-basi ringannya.

* * *

 **About Sarcasm**

Siapa?

Adalah satu kata dan pertanyaan yang seketika mampir dalam otaknya. Terlebih dia menggunakan e-mail milik Noel. Tanpa pikir panjang Yuu menekan tombol panggil. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum teleponnya diangkat seseorang di seberang sambungan.

" _Moshimosh_ ~." memutuskan menggunakan nada canda Yuu memulai.

" _Far trasalire_ , tidak kusangka rumor sang Yatagarasu adal seorang perempuan adalah benar." suara kecil yang kemungkinan disamarkah terdengar dengan aksen lucu. Seorang dari Italia kah?

"Ara, maaf mengecewakan anda tuan. Tapi bisa aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada temanku?"

"Ah, dia mungkin sudah tidur di rumah nyamannya. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Terima kasih karena tidak menyakitinya kalau begitu."

"Kembali kasih."

"Nah, apa yang ingin kau tawarkan tuan?"

"Aku menawarkan bantuan, pada Yatagarasu yang sudah lama mencoba menggali informasi. Kulihat kau mendapat banyak informasi. Mencari sesuatu?" suara lembaran kertas. Jika dia ingat-ingat lagi, ia pernah sekali mencoba membobol data informasi ketika di sekolah. Mungkin dia lupa mengamankan jalur.

"Ah. Jika aku boleh menebak?"

" _Si_."

" _Signore_ Reborn?"

"Tidak terkejut?"

"Terkejut? Ya, aku terkejut kau tidak membunuhku."

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari detailnya. Aku tidak bisa melewatkan sebuah kesenangan kau tahu."

"Suatu saat, kesenanganmu itu bisa mencelakaimu."

"Ah, ya. Itu pernah terjadi sesekali. Tapi berakhir _happy ending_."

" _As expected from the greatest hitman in the world_. Apa kita akan berbasa-basi seperti teman lama?"

"Kau butuh sesuatu untuk sang Tuan Besar, benar?"

"Heehh~ kau tahu segalanya ya, _signore_."

"Kau akan butuh banyak informasi tentang Corvola _Famiglia_."

"Corvola? Tidak pernah dengar. Tapi baiklah. Aku akan mengikuti petunjukmu. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" Yuu menjawab dengan insting tanpa berpikir. Menurutnya ini akan menjadi menarik.

Sejenak hening.

"Datanglah ke Jepang, " Yuu yakin Noel selalu memisahkan kehidupan normalnya dan Yatagarasu, semoga saja dia belum menginput data tentang pertukaran pelajarnya. "- dan bergabunglah dengan Vongola."

Dari sini Yuu mulai berpikir. Vongola, perusahaan besar _multi_ _talent_ tersukses di dunia, perusahaan dimana ayahnya membuat banyak kerja sama ilegal. _Cover_ yang benar-benar menipu. Dikenal sebagai organisasi mafia terkuat yang pernah ada, Vongola memiliki reputasi tinggi di dunia bawah. Dipimpin oleh Vongola Nono Timoteo dan seorang calon penerus setelah ketiga anak Nono tewas, yaitu putra tunggal sang pemimpin CEDEF –Yuu tidak yakin ingin memanggil pria tua itu _Young Lion_ \- dan ...ah, sang Decimo malang dibimbing oleh sang _hitman_ sebagai tutor.

"Apa untuk alasan yang tidak aku ketahui kau adalah Borren yang selalu Tuan Besar hindari dan beberapa karakter mencurigakan yang terkesan nyentrik itu?"

"Kau benar-benar menarik." Yuu yakin kepalanya bisa berlubang jika dia bicara di satu ruangan dengan Reborn sekarang. Dia tidak bisa menahan spontanitas sarkasmenya.

" _Ma_ , apa hubungannya dengan Vongola?"

"Kau bekerja untuk sang Tuan Besar."

"Hm. Baik-baik, aku akan mencari informasi lainnya dan Corvola sendiri." Yuu terkekeh pelan, dia tahu Reborn tidak suka dipermainkan. Tentu Yuu tahu Reborn cukup penasaran dengan jejak langkahnya dalam mengumpulkan informasi, yang bisa dibilang tak beraturan. " _Ne_ , hanya itu?"

"... apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang mendiang mantan isteri sang Tuan Besar?" tanya Reborn akhirnya. Yuu terdiam dengan mata melebar. Ia senang identitas pribadinya masih tidak diketahui Reborn, sungguh. Bahkan mungkin keberadaan anak-anak mereka tidak pernah diketahui. Tapi sebuah konfirmasi tentang kematian ibunya, itu sesuatu yang lain. "Kebanyakan dari informasi yang kau curi berhubungan dengan Triad dan pencatatan sipil lama tentang sang Tuan Besar." ah, itu masuk akal.

"Sang Tuan Besar tidak pernah membicarakan isterinya. Mungkin karena aku ditugaskan untuk membersihkan terlalu banyak dari mereka."

Mereka terdiam dan sebuah gumaman kecil dari Reborn menutup pembicaraan dan sambungan.

* * *

 **Sale**

"Reborn keparat." gumaman menyumpah lolos begitu saja dari tenggorokan Yuu. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan di ruang ketua OSIS ini memang. Tapi tidak adanya paperwork bertumpuk? Ponselnya berdenting.

[Dia tidak menolak untuk dibawa.]

Yuu _facepalm_ ditempat. Reborn sudah sangat membantunya dengan memberitahu pasal Corvola _famiglia_. Ia sudah tahu apa saja yang dijual ayahnya sekarang. Tapi inikah tindakan Reborn untuk bersenang-senang? Dia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk tidur setelah bergadang mencuri banyak data dan menyebarkan virus ciptaannya ke _famiglia_ sialan yang dipimpin ayahnya. _Famiglia_ kecil yang baru berdiri beberapa tahun lalu, mungkin setelah ia masuk SMP dan sibuk dengan urusan OSIS. Bahkan nama Corvola diambil dari sebutan menjengkelkannya sebagai Yatagarasu. Satu _famiglia_ yang disebut sebagai penerus Estraneo. Sekarang dia punya banyak bukti dan penyelesaian kasus untuk dikirimkan ke entah polisi atau Vindice dia tidak peduli.

Dia merasa iba pada sang calon Decimo Vongola.

Mengetikan cepat pesan kepada Maya agar membuatkan alasan, Yuu segera angkat kaki mengejar transaksi manusia yang akan dilaksanakan siang ini. Merutuk geram akan sikap Noel yang terserah-terserah saya dibawa sebagai umpan. Yuu tahu, Noel tidak memerlukan sebuah ancaman untuk sesuatu yang menarik atau mungkin bisa membantu orang lain. Salahkan _paperwork_ yang berpangkat lebih tinggi dari jabatannya dan mengurungnya dari dunia luar.

 _Armband_ kuning tersemat kuat. Rambut panjangnya terikat kuat. _Nunchaku_ dan sebuah belati tersimpan aman dalam busananya. Ponselnya diaktifkan, melacak fitur _gps_ pada ponsel Noel. Sepertinya ia belum terlambat. Mereka masih belum berada di pelabuhan. Sekali lihat Yuu bisa tahu kalau mereka sekarang berada di rumah terlewat mewah milik ayahnya, tidak akan sekalipun ia akui itu rumahnya.

Bagaimana dia bisa tidak tahu kalau manusia-manusia yang masuk dalam kolom orang hilang itu selama ini disusupkan di rumah terlewat besar itu?!

.

"Reborn?" Noel mengangkat pandangannya dari kertas yang terbawa bersamanya karena tidak ingin menumpuk pekerjaan paling dibencinya ini. Mereka berada di sel yang sama dalam satu ruangan luas berbilik bersama korban lainnya. Sebenarnya yang dibawa kemari hanya Noel.

"Hn." anak berusia sekitar enam tahun yang 'menculiknya' dan 'menjualnya' itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel hasil sitaannya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan Reborn dan entah kenapa pula baterai ponselnya bisa terlewat awet begitu.

"Kenapa kau tertarik sekali dengan Yatagarasu- _san_?"

"Karena ada banyak sekali orang yang loyal merahasiakan identitasnya. Dan dia menjadi kandidat _hitwoman_ terhebat dunia setelah campur tangannya dengan banyak organisasi dunia bawah tanpa terjerat hukum." Reborn sendiri hanya ingin memastikan secara langsung tindakan sang Yatagarasu.

Noel menahan tawa. Bisa dibilang yang barusan itu mengungkapkan kecemburuan Reborn pada Yatagarasu.

"Jujur saja. Yatagarasu- _san_ hanya ingin terbang bebas dari sangkar sang Tuan Besar."

"Dan kenapa ada banyak sekali pendukungnya. Dia bahkan membunuh."

"Kau tahu sang Tuan Besar." dan seperti karma. Reborn dibungkam oleh kalimat yang mengharuskannya mencari informasi yang diinginkannya sendiri. Ya, sang Tuan Besar yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke luar teritorinya dalam segala transaksi. Mengharuskan client, relasi dan musuh datang. Dan Yatagarasu yang membersihkan hama dan sampah sudah bisa disebut dengan pelindung karena menjaga keamanan wilayah sang Tuan Besar.

* * *

 **Vinegar**

Ah, tempat ini sangat menjengkelkan.

"Yuuhiko." namanya terpanggil sempurna oleh suara berat terkandung penyakit yang bahkan lebih menjengkelkan. Duduk bagai raja di sofa mahal dengan cerutu yang mengganggu pernapasan, tatapan mencurigai berbalas tatapan bosan.

"Aku hanya mengambil laptop dan data yang tertinggal." kebohongan tanpa cela diterima oleh sang Tuan Besar. Yuu mengabaikan pikiran buruk yang bisa terus mengalirkan cemooh tanpa henti tentang ayahnya itu. Seorang maid mengawalnya hingga pintu kamar, memastikan perkataan sang nona.

Sampai di kamarnya ia segera menyalakan komputer dan laptop penuh kodenya. Membuka peta istana sang Tuan Besar dan mencocokkan lokasi Noel yang kemungkinan bersama Reborn. Lalu menyerapah begitu menemukan ruangan tidak terdaftar dan tidak beraliran listrik yang berada tepat di bawah kamar ayahnya. Pantas saja dia tidak menemukan tempat itu.

Menyambungkan laptopnya ke internet dengan jalur aman, ia mengirimkan banyak berkas kasus dan pelanggaran sang Tuan Besar dan Corvola _famiglia_ miliknya ke pusat pengolah data Vongola dengan identitas Yatagarasu dan sedikit menyangkutkan Reborn. Berdoa saja sang tangan kanan Nono sedang tidak berurusan dengan serat kayu tipis berbahan kimia menyebalkan itu. Hasil kerja kerasnya selama bertahun-tahun di dalam sangkar harus mendapatkan perhatian cepat!

Sang Yatagarasu ingin segera bisa terbang bebas di awan.

 **Fetch**

"Kalian tidak terlihat dalam bahaya." tatapan datar Yuu kedalam bilik sempit yang menjadi sel tahanan Noel dan seorang yang memainkan ponsel milik Noel membuat beberapa suara kejut terdengar. Noel yang tidak bisa terbiasa mendapat perlakuan tiba-tibanya itu bereaksi lucu menurut Yuu. Dalam ruangan luas berbilik tanpa aliran listrik dan cahaya itu, layar ponsel Noel cukup menarik perhatian. Dan bagaimanapun caranya, Noel masih bisa mengerjakan paperworknya tanpa masalah berarti.

"Berhenti membuat orang lain jantungan!" protes remaja mungil itu.

Sebuah layar putih polos dihadapkan ke wajah Yuu. Reborn meneliti wajah Yuu yang memang tidak pernah tertutup apapun yang bisa menyamarkan identitasnya. Terlalu mengganggu.

" _Signore_ Reborn, bisa tolong jauhkan layar yang terlalu terang itu dari wajahku?"

"Yatagarasu?"

"Terkejut?" sebuah denting tunggal menyambung suara Yuu. Sebuah pesan dari siapapun tidak atau belum dikenal di ponselnya. " _Maa_ , setidaknya hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk."

"Yuu?" Yuu beranjak menuju pintu satu-satunya ruangan itu, tempat ia harus meng-input pasword untuk membuka akses. Ponselnya tersambung. Noel mulai merapikan kertas-kertasnya.

" _San_ , _ni_ , _ichi_!" dan suara gertakan terbuka kerangkeng besi terdengar, memberi tahu terbukanya sel-sel berisi korban penculikan dan anak-anak gelandangan calon subjek para manusia tak berperasa berdalih ilmu. "Keluarlah kaliaaaann~!"

"Haahh, kau memang tidak bisa berhati-hati."

"Apa untuk alasan yang tidak aku ketahui kau adalah salah satu dari Hibari?" Yuu berhenti bergerak beberapa detik sebelum menghadap Reborn.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi mengevakuasi diri dulu, _signore_. Sesi penjelasan dan terima kasih akan terjadi setelah para tahanan aman sebelum mimpi buruk dunia mafia datang berkunjung."

"Itu sarkasme, Yatagarasu- _san_."

"Noel, kau tahu aku tumbuh bersama hal itu." satu nada terganggu, dan Reborn mengakui kepiawaian sang Yatagarasu.

* * *

 **The Bait**

Kantor polisi terdekat mendapat kesibukan sendiri. Beberapa orang yang dapat dihubungi ikut memperkeruh keramaian. Anak-anak berkerumun dalam kelompok: tangis, bermain, membuat ulah. Beberapa media lokal datang hanya sekedar memperkeruh dan menambah daftar tagihan gaji. Petugas yang tidak siap mengeluhkan kepayahan.

"Uwah, _hitman_ terhebat dunia memang beda level." sepertinya fisik Reborn mempengaruhi jalan pikirannya. Wajah dengan sepercik rasa bangga terpasang stoic sedingin es antartika. "Aku bahkan harus menyangkutkan namamu agar mendapat perhatian cepat dari Vongola." dan wajah sebal menggantikan perasaan bangga Reborn.

"Yuuhiko sang Yatagarasu." suara dingin berhawa pemakaman membuat dua remaja dan satu dewasa berwujud anak-anak itu menoleh spontan ke sumber suara penuh teror. Noel langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Yuu dan sudah siap untuk pinsan. Dua sosok layaknya dewa kematian dengan kobaran api hitam menjulang menjanjikan intimidasi.

"Vindice." Reborn mendesis sedangkan Yuu diam dan membungkuk anggun –tipikalnya menyambut tamu penting-.

"Atas segala laporan yang kau berikan melalui Vongola, kami Vindice menyatakan kau dibenarkan. Primo Corvola famiglia dan orang-orang yang bersangkutan lainnya akan segera ditahan dengan hukuman yang layak di penjara Vindice." satu yang lebih besar berbicara dalam balutan perban usang.

"Well, terima kasih banyak untuk perhatian kalian. Aku tidak akan bisa membebaskan para tawanan sebelum transaksi saat matahari berada di puncak jika kalian tidak menanggapi laporanku dengan cepat." Yuu berujar santai seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh _Night Flame_ yang tercipta dari segala emosi negatif. "Apa Nono yang mengirimnya langsung? Aku cukup terkejut mendapatkan balasan tanpa harus menunggu minimal dua puluh empat jam penuh." Dua Vindice yang sulit dibedakan rupa itu sepertinya saling bertatapan membuat persetujuan.

"Dua ratus tiga puluh dua dari total tujuh ratus delapan puluh satu laporan yang kau kirimkan merupakan kasus yang tengah ditangani pihak Vindice." /wat?/ Reborn mungkin sudah tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar fakta itu.

"Serius? Aku hanya terlalu banyak membaca cerita misteri selama sepuluh tahun terakhir."

"Yuu, sarkasme!"

"Aku tumbuh bersama hal itu, Noel."

"Atas kerja sama yang berarti kami mengharap kontribusi lainnya." dan dua sosok seram tertelan oleh api hitam.

"Maa, mengatakan bahwa seorang Reborn menjadi umpan memang sangat berguna."

Dan Noel hanya bisa terduduk menjaga paperworknya tetap aman sementara Reborn menembaki Yuu tanpa henti sampai dia benar-benar puas.

* * *

 **Sarcasm Indeed**

Noel baru tahu Reborn adalah seorang _hitman_ terhebat dunia sesaat sebelum keberangkatan Yuu ke Jepang. Dan Yuu yang menjadi kandidat _Hitwoman_ terhebat generasi berikutnya membuatnya cukup khawatir. Yuu bukan tipe orang yang akan berhati-hati. Katakanlah terlalu mengandalkan insting. Dia terlatih dengan pengalaman tanpa keseriusan.

Bukti nyatanya adalah Reborn yang dibuatnya keluar dari karakter hebat yang dibangun dlam waktu yang tidak singkat hingga menjadi seorang _hitman_ terhebat dunia. Bahkan menjadikannya umpan untuk menarik perhatian. Menipu Reborn dengan pergi ke Jepang atas dasar perjanjian mereka setelah saling bertukar informasi. Noel yakin setelah dua semester dan waktu pertukaran pelajar selesai, Yuu akan kembali meninggalkan kalimat bahwa di tidak pernah 'mengatakan' janji untuk hal seperti akan pergi ke Jepang karena membayar informasi dari Reborn.

"Noel, kau terlalu memikirkan Yuu. Kupikir kau ada rasa untuk Yuu." Maya yang menggantikan tugas seksi keamanan Yuu membuat Noel tersedak.

"A- apa-apaan itu?! Aku tidak pernah a- ada r- r- r- ra- ra- ras- rasa pada Yuu! Dia itu anggota yang baik! Makannya akau k- khawatir!"

"Ara, ketua OSIS mungil ini tersipu merah. Tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu kok. Aku juga kesepian karena tidak ada model favoritku di sini."

"Sepertinya sarkasme Yuu menular padamu eh, pelukis mesum."

"Ne, kau sadar? Kalau sepertinya kau tertular Yuu yang sarkatik, _ochibi_."

Dan itulah mengapa Yuu mendapatkan mandat untuk memisahkan Noel dan Maya di hari pelantikannya sebagai seksi keamanan. Dan betapa akan kehilangannya Yuu karena tidak bisa menyaksikan permusuhan seru diantara kedua orang terdekatnya di sekolah ini.

.

"Ah, aku sudah merindukan mereka berdua." keluh Yuu yang bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan sedang terjadi dan menyalahkan dirinya atas masalah yang menurutnya seru itu.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Awal yang melankolis untuk ending yang kamvret. Sudahlah... sebenernya mah udah lebih panjang dari ini gegara kilas balik pas masih 'bahagian di masa lalu'. Tapi capek ngeditnya... bahkan kesempatan buat nampilin liontin hadiah Kyo-nii juga hilang. Ha... ha haa... hahahaaa...

Salam dari Hika! :*


End file.
